Claudius
Claudius is a mottled white cat with bright green eyes. They are the Custom Colony's guard. They allow the player to select one battle tile for the next day, while the other is randomized. Personality Claudius is a loyal guard who enjoys swimming. Their speech is eloquent and formal. Den The player can add Claudius to their Custom Colony by buying the Guard's Den from Coco’s Shop. Claudius' den can be customized in the Build Menu by speaking to Coco. Customization Claudius' coat color and name can be customized by buying a Recolor or Rename Token from Coco's Shop. Daily Routine 7 AM - Stand by den. 8 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Possible Gifts *Lavender *Rabbit *Snake Lily *Southern Damselfly *Gold Ore *Iron Ore *Conch Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“It is a blessed day, my new liege! / Rest assured that your colony is in good hands. I will protect the borders with my very life!/ And I shall follow your every order! Claudius has a knack for loyalty. / Do not hesitate to speak with me if you need something.” *: ''- Claudius, Intro'' *“Colony first. Personal disgust second. / Let us discuss strategy, perhaps. Not waste the day with idle chatter.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Yes? Did you have need of me? / There are better ways to spend one's time, you know.” *: ''- One star'' *“My liege?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Yes, (Name)? Do you have something to discuss with me?” *: ''- Three stars'' *“(Name), my liege! What do you require of me?” *: ''- Four stars'' *“Hello, (Name)! You are a very welcome sight at my den.” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“I have little love for the swamps of the southeast, but I can respect any cat that has the tenacity to build a colony upon them.” *“Lend me your mind, I have need of advice. / One of the cats under my charge was seen speaking in secret with a cat of another colony. / Should we consider this treason? Or give them the benefit of the doubt?” *“My heart tells me this colony will be built into a great city. / In my dreams I see columns and arches of marble, and dens made of polished white stone!” *“Security should be the utmost priority of any modern city. / That is why I take my job so seriously.” *“What are your hobbies, my liege? / Swimming is mine. It is good for training.” *“What news can you tell me of the outer borders? Where should we send reinforcements today?” *“Where did you get your training, (Name)? / You fight with the strength of a hundred cats!” 4 Stars *“I appreciate a sharp mind that I can bounce ideas off of, and you have provided me with one. / Thank you for your time, (Name).” *“Please do let me know if there is any additional way in which I may assist you, (Name). / Your humble leadership has made my transition into this colony very smooth, and I admire you greatly.” *“Work hard, but rest harder. / ...My sincerest apologies. I realize that made no sense right after I said it.” 5 Stars *“I am forever in your debt, (Name). You have provided me with far more than just a home to live in!” *“(Name), I consider you a close friend. I am glad that our great colony's leader is so down-to-earth and approachable.” *“There is always a careful balance that must be struck between accessibility and security. / The classical example is gates and a wall... More gates means more accessibility, but more walls means more security. / Which do you prefer?” Strategizing *“Yes, my liege! Where should I send our cats to fight tomorrow?” *“It shall be done! I will send our fighting cats to that location tomorrow morning.” *: ''- Claudius, After Strategizing'' |-|Gifts= *“Hello, my liege! I have discovered a (Item), which I would like for you to have.” *: ''- Claudius Gift'' *“Please keep your gift. It is a token of my gratitude!” *: ''- Claudius, After Gift'' *“Hello, my liege! I have discovered a strange object I'd like you to have, but it seems your paws are full. Come back later.” *: ''- Claudius Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“Oh, I couldn't possibly accept another present from you today!” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“A great and noble thing you offer me! I gratefully accept, (Name).” *: ''- Favorite'' *“Ah! I was just looking for one of these. I thank you, my liege!” *: ''- Love'' *“I am indebted to your kindness.” *: ''- Like'' *“Thank you, (Name).” *: ''- Neutral'' *“I am confused by this gift... Perhaps it was meant for someone else..?” *: ''- Dislike'' *“Is something the matter? Why would you give this to me??” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“What awful battle left you in such a sad state, my liege? Tend to your wounds with haste!” *: ''- Claudius (Player Low Health)'' *“Consider taking a break to eat from time to time. Even a mighty and busy leader must not skip a meal.” *: ''- Claudius (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“I've considered training up a retinue of stealth-based warriors. A group of cats who can stalk through the fog undetected... / What do you think of my idea, my liege?” *: ''- Claudius, Foggy'' *“Do you see how the rain comes in at an angle? It is always best to move with the rain if you can. / Don't let it blind you when you fight!” *: ''- Claudius, Rain'' *“A clear sky can be good for battle, but the advantage is diluted because it applies to both sides evenly. / It is a day for clear, decisive action, not subterfuge and stealth.” *: ''- Claudius, Sunny'' Autumn *“Some cats have learned how to keep to the trees to avoid being seen. Luckily for us, in the autumn the leaves are gone! Ha!” *“These confounded leaves keep blowing directly into my face. It's like they have minds of their own. / Well, if they do, I'd like them to know that I am not happy with them!” *: ''- Claudius'' Winter *“Have you considered practicing your hunting skills by pouncing at the snowflakes?” *: ''- Claudius, Snow'' *“Winter is an ideal time for warfare. The other colonies will be less willing to take great risks on the battlefield. / How then should we strike?” *“our brave warriors are so loyal, they will fight even through a blizzard! You should be proud of them.” *: ''- Claudius, Blizzard'' |-|Festivals= *“There is much intel to be gained from the actions and words of the other colony leaders.” *: ''- Claudius, Spring'' *“Have you participated in the games? They are the best part of the festivals.” *: ''- Claudius, Summer'' *“Remember not to leave without taking home a prize or two. There's lots of goodies up for sale!” *: ''- Claudius, Autumn'' *“The temple would make a most effective defensive position in a time of great need.” *: ''- Claudius, Winter'' |-|Outsider= *“I hope life is going well for you elsewhere.” *“I trust you to be a civil guest.” *“Thank you for stopping by our colony.” *“Your visit is welcome, but I must keep a watch over your movements. Pardon me.” *: ''- Claudius'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Claudius' Mottled White coat color is available at Molo's Shop for 350 Mews. Category:Cats Category:Custom Colony Cats Category:Custom Colony Category:Guards Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs